(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing sealed sandwich style buns.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As for conventional sandwiches, their peripheries are in an open state. In other words, a cooked material is only put between two sliced breads. In the case of such a kind of sandwich, the cooked material easily goes bad and is not preservable. Even if the cooked material can be preserved, it will grow hard. When the cooked material has become hard, the sandwich containing it is required to be toasted by a toaster or to be warmed by a steamer. At this time, the cooked material would flow out or fall from between the two sliced breads, so that a shape inherent in the sandwich would be worsened and its taste would be impaired disadvantageously. Further, in the case of the conventional sandwiches the outer peripheries of which are open, crusts on the four sides of the sliced breads have been removed by cutting a number of sliced breads vertically heaped up at once with a disc-like rotary blade one side at a time. Therefore, in order to remove the crusts on the four sides of each sandwich, the cutting operation has been required as many as four times.